


пески, крутые горы, кратеры

by do_not_disturb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, на пьяную голову, односторонние чувства
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Kudos: 1





	пески, крутые горы, кратеры

Чонхо застёгивает не по сезону тонкую кожанку. Да, ноябрь выдался на редкость тёплым, да и из-под кожанки у него выглядывает свитер. Но чем ближе к вечеру, тем холоднее становится на улице, а свитер у Чонхо в мелкую дырку и Юно готов спорить, что под ним ничего нет (под кожанкой да на расстоянии он выглядит пушистым и тёплым, но хрен согревает).

Фатализм? (или как по другому это назвать) Чонхо, если честно, восхищает. Нет бы подождать если не в кафе, так хоть в магазине каком. Обязательно надо торчать на продуваемой всеми ветрами остановке и замерзать. А то недостаточно сильная драма получается.

Насколько Юно помнил, Чонхо должна была обломиться свиданка – объяснение находят и дизайнерский свитер с вырезом, и джинсы по последнему писку моды (дрожащей, зубом на зуб не попадающей), и ботинки пижонские, и кожанка, мать её – конечно Чонхо должна была обломиться свиданка. И судя по тому, что компанию на вечер продрогшему Чонхо будет составлять не симпатичная девочка с его потока, а Юно, свиданка действительно обломалась. Самым неблагопрятным образом. Для кого и как посмотреть, конечно, но судя по Чонхо – самым неблагоприятным.

– Давно ждёшь? 

– Нет, – улыбается Чонхо. А руки у него ледяные.

Юно с вздохом натягивает на него свою шапку под вяленькое сопротивление – <i>кому сейчас сдался твой образ, дурень</i> – хён он тут или где? От перчаток было бы больше толку, но лыжные Юно сейчас всё же не актуальны и лежат дома, а других у него не водится. У Чонхо можно даже не спрашивать – у этого покусанного Хонджуном дитя точно есть, много и разных, но точно не с собой, не по стилю же.

Чонхо смотрит на Юно недовольно, но шапку стянуть не пытается – только поднимает её с бровей и подворачивает сзади (где-то лопается от гордости один Хонджун).

– Хён, давай нажрёмся? – Чонхо улыбается грустно. 

Девочка эта Чонхо, кажется, нравится, вспоминает Юно. Очень нравится – вплоть до «боже, она идёт, я нормально выгляжу, аааааааа» и прочей подобной сопливой фигни.

– Сначала рамён, – предупреждает Юно, – и кимчи.

– Кимчи обязательно.

Конечно, Чонхо нихрена не жрет. 

Конечно, он быстро ужирается в сопли. 

Радует, что более-менее передвигать ногами он всё же в состоянии и из такси в свою квартиру Юно его доставляет без проблем. 

Проблемы начинаются, когда Чонхо после очередного <i>какого хрена ты дёргаешься, стой , блять, смирно</i> вдруг качается вперед. 

И возможно, Юно тоже ужрат, и немало, потому что находит язык Чонхо у себя во рту, а свои руки под его свитером. И да, под ним ничего нет. 

Ни-че-го-шень-ки.

Это очень, очень, очень плохая идея.

Но.

Юно ведёт рукой по пояснице вниз – чувствует, как от его прикосновений разбегаются мурашки, как Чонхо потряхивает – под ремень джинс, сжимает ягодицу поверх трусов. Чонхо прогибается в спине, стонет. И ещё раз, когда притирается к Юно.

Всё ещё очень, очень, очень плохая идея.

Ужасная.

Юно вклинивает колено промеж ног Чонхо, притягивает его к себе ближе. Чонхо стонет неожиданно виктимно, проезжаясь стояком по его бедру, снова лезет целоваться, дёргает заправленную в джинсы майку Юно вверх.

Они чудом не цепляют ничего по пути в спальню.

Юно стягивает с Чонхо чертов свитер, толкает на кровать, седлает бёдра. Чонхо запускает руки в задние карманы его джинс, тянет ближе к себе. Юно целует его громко, прикусывает губу, оттягивает. В глаза смотрит – тёмные, бездонные – тянется стащить свою кенгуруху сразу с майкой. 

И замирает, по локти оставшись в рукавах.

Чонхо спит. Со стояком, держась за бедро Юно, абсолютно точно спит.

– Эй, – зовёт Юно на пробу, но Чонхо никак не реагирует.

Очень хочется рассмеяться. 

Юно высвобождает руки, швыряет кенгуруху куда-то на пол, перекатывается с Чонхо в сторону. Закрывает глаза, накрывает их руками для пущего эффекта, дышит на счет (никогда не успокаивает). 

Итак, что они имеют? 

Два пьяных возбуждённых друга, один в отрубе, второй осознаёт, что чуть было не совершил. Икс равно пиздец и слава богу что, кажется, пронесло.

Хорошо бы Чонхо поутру ничего не вспомнил.


End file.
